


Soup

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Soup

Soup

(guess what other fandom in mentioned .. there are three clues)

Blair worked in the kitchen and wondered what he could make for dinner. He didn't have enough time to go to the supermarket so he would have to do with what he had around the loft.

Looking through the cabinets and fridge he found ingredients to a soup that his mom had taught him. With a smile he started gathering the needed ingredients to a secret soup.

Being a happy camper, Blair started whistling a tune he used to hear played by his mom, "Last train to Clarksville."

Jim came home dead tired. The morning had been spent at City Hall answering repeated questions to the DA. After lunch he had been sent out with Meagan to question witnesses to a burglary on 5th and Elm.

"Hard day?" Blair asked as he pulled a beer out the fridge and handed it to Jim.

"Understatement."

"Dinner is simmering on the stove. If you want to hit the shower before we eat, you can."

"Thanks Chief. What's for dinner?"

"Old family recipe. Right now it's a surprise."

Jim looked at his roommate and the smile on his face. He knew he was in trouble.

"Surprise? You know I don't like surprises, especially from you."

"Go get in the shower. It won't hurt you."

Blair dished up to bowls from the simmering stockpot on the stove. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and table and set the bowls down.

Jim looked down and took a sniff. "Chief? What exactly is this?"

Blair sat down and grabbed his spoon. "Family recipe."

Jim took his spoon and brought a small amount to his lips and curled up his nose. "This isn't soup this is ..."

"Come on Jim, give it a chance."

"What is it?"

"Root beer soup."

"Root beer soup? Who taught you to make this slop?"

"Uncle Peter."

"This is inedible sport."

"Its fine, it may take a little getting used to, but it's good."

"Your definition of good is way different from mine kid."

Jim stood up and started searching the cabinets for something to eat. After five minutes he retuned to the table and sighed. "I can't believe there isn't anything in this place to eat."

"Been a busy week. I meant to stop on the way home, but with the rain."

"Do me a favor and shut up." Looking down at the bowl of Root beer soup, he wondered what he did to piss off Sandburg. Taking the spoon he brought it to his lips, telling himself that the quicker he got it over with the quicker he could get to the television.

 

A

N

S

W

E

R

 

Answer: the Monkees


End file.
